


Betrayal

by guineamania



Series: Tale of the Maximoff Twins [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Pietro Maximoff Lives, during Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes to after the airport battle to Natasha checking on his wounds but their friendship isn't what it used to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

When Clint came to, Natasha was leaning over him with tears in her eyes. “Hey,” Clint smiled, wincing at the noises grated in his throat. “What’s up?” he asked once he had woken up a little more and his eyes would stay open.

“You’re an idiot that’s what happened,” Natasha choked out a laugh. It was slightly disconcerting to see her cry, he managed to sit up slowly and look around at his surroundings. He was in a prison cell, a familiar prison cell. He had never thought he would see the inside of one of these cells. And he never would have thought his best friend, the godmother to his children would put him there.

“And you let Tony goddamn Stark lock us up,” Clint frowned, he could understand Natasha choosing to take the side that would keep her safe but he had never thought it would go this far. He had never thought it would separate them. “Why was I unconscious?” he asked, the familiarity fading between them. This was a war and they both understood what this meant for their friendship.

“You were taken out by one of Tony’s repulsors when he was trying to subdue you all,” Natasha explained, shuffling away from Clint and towards the cell door. “You can sign Clint, if you sign then you can go back to your family and live your life,” Natasha pleaded with him. Clint didn’t reply. He would not desert his team; Wanda was basically his child, and Pietro would never forgive him if he left Wanda here to rot. Natasha stepped out with her head lowered. She knew that Clint would not concede. He just had to hope Steve and Bucky had made it out okay and would come back for them. And Pietro, the speedster would not sit by if he knew what was going on here. It was now a waiting game. The war is not over.


End file.
